Celeste
Celeste is a queer being of metal and electricity, created with the sole reason of complementing the loss of a melancholic dyad. Given the name Mari Celestine Lair to blend with the crowd, she acts as the sole daughter of Abraham and Emilia Lair, two renowned inventors of Agham. As a nonce and extremely-advanced machine, Celeste possesses the ability to fly with her built-in hand-and-foot thrusters. In order to keep her distinct from other robots, she was bestowed with the competency of utilizing raw and solidified laser-light for her own advances. These have drawn the attention of enthusiasts around the world, marking her as a significant part of the new generation of life. As an artificial intelligence, her personality begins innately stolid and cold; she once stated that her personality drives can be " manually upgraded" as she further mingles with organic beings. But in turn will permanently wipe out any memory obtained in a three-day time span to make space for the new data, so a tough verdict must be made before doing so. It should be noted that her name Celeste inspired her creators in selecting the abilities installed in her complex data, and not vice versa as some would apparently think. Personality Physical appearance History At some point in the futuristic town of Agham, a young Mari Celestine Lair screamed in shock and surprise at the wake of her own superhuman power. She breathed out a cone of flames that burnt her pileup of leather bags. Her flowing white coiffure had somehow caught the fire, too, but the intense flames she breathed were apparently extinguished through the accidental reuse of the same ability she possessed; Mari Celestine Lair apparently and innately had pyrokinesis. Saddened with the lost of her most protected assemblage, she withheld a bowl of cold water beside her as she watched television. Although it seemed weird and ludicrous, Abraham and Emilia Lair admired what their sole conscientious daughter did to eschew the minor mishap from happening once more. Mister and Missus Lair are both revered inventors and money is heavily paid to them for every invention, so the large price wasted with the ashed leather bags were nothing to them. But they could not help themselves to unleash yet another heavy sigh. After Mari Celestine had triumphantly extinguished her exhaled flames via the cold water she kept nearby, the subsisting young woman trekked to a proximate seashore aboard her newly-bought car. Nicknaming herself with the fancy moniker Ignacia, Mari Celestine had grasped the system of her perilous ability. She instructed herself to control the flames' involuntary emanation; she rehearsed by the sea's shore to avoid unexpected injuries. Mari Celestine would be found at her training niche every morning at an early time, and return home during the dusk or if she's too famished. Her parents weren't lax, though, and programmed their camera drones to supervise around the "talented" young woman. Her routine only lasted for approximately a week. Her potency was firstly tested against a bandit group of time-travelers that robbed an antique shop. Ignacia then received great fame after her flashy skirmish with these criminals. Subsequently, much like to follow the superheroes' cliché, she wore a mask over her small face while leaving her eyes, mouth and nose in the open. Mari Celestine also donned a shady getup to complete the costume. This was nonce and only applied while her superhero services was ultimately needed by the Agham authority. But everything instantly went upside down as the time-traveling alliance counterattacked, three days after the incident. Agham citizens gasped and were paralyzed in horror as their famed Ignacia suffered a longsword lodged into her chest, along with the defending authorities who were beaten to their death. It was an unexpected decadence of Agham. Houses were invaded with robbery and theft, and families were massacred, while some people were brave enough and found strength with number. Plenitudes of arrows and bursts of lasers crossed the ruinous battlefield from every direction. The casualties from either side increased by an amount with every loud flash, only accompanied by the cries of wranglers and flickering echoes of great flames. Past midnight the hostilities ultimately ceased, but left unbearable changes to the nabe. A handful of bloodlines have been blessed enough to stay existent, including the Lairs. Agham had apparently snapped back from the damning conflagration but the external section was supremely decimated. Back in their not-so-ruined abode, Abraham Lair and his spouse, Emilia, were so glad for their home to be quite unaffected; excluding the broken ceramics and window panes. But there was a meaningful yet missing piece of the puzzle. Their only daughter Mari Celestine Lair, or Ignacia, had her living essence revoked by the reasonable heavens. Disturbed by her sudden death, the melancholic dyad's hearts were broken. They heavily wept and sooner turned to depression, while more of the melancholic pressure was experienced by Emilia. Lives went on, relatively genuine if compared to the pre-conflict flow of the neighborhood. Piles of work got every person moving, not to mention that the recent summer sun was intensely flaring. The people shed tears the day ago and the unceasingly passing time will still ought to continue forward before they could emotionally recuperate. Abraham Lair wasn't waiting for this moment and took his advance. To help himself and also his wife Emilia to recoup, the heartening abstraction that entered Abraham's mind and imagination was applied into heavy work. Accessing the biological and anatomical knowledge of his, they both conceptualized recreating their late daughter's delightful presence in a drastically-different body and mind. All they were trying to revoke was the personality she once had and the appearance had a minimal impact on the project. The new mind was also contemplated to prosperously fulfill the heroic duties Mari Celestine had promised to Agham. This was the birth to an artificial intelligence, an angel-like being: Celeste. The sound of spinning gears was the only thing that keeps her from drifting back into laying dormant. Celeste obtained a couple of firsts as she attempted to actuate her once stiff and rigid body structure. She was laying inside a hard-steel case in a state of complete torpor, where numerous tubes connected her an artificial beating heart to an electrical power source. Celeste was welcomed by the bright bulbs of light in the ceiling and two unrecognizable faces that were both gazing in awe. "Light" was the foremost word she released before the benumbed humanoid went aloft in a horizontal position. She tried to reach the light bulbs with her candle-like fingers and when she did, Celeste recklessly drained the whole electrical power supply in the laboratory and bestowed herself sufficient vitality to work. The tiny blackout surrounded every space with vast darkness but the artificial intelligence bided in full fluorescence, illuminating the claustrophobic room with splendid shades of color blue. Abraham and Emilia obliterated the silence with their verbal introduction to their successful creation. In a state of naivety and stability, she perceived the words with no sudden reactions and monotonously recited the memory-downloading process instead. The pulsating victory scene made the couple uncomfortable and aflutter, driving them to vacate and prep late morning breakfast for solely themselves; after they endured from an overnight hunger. Later at some victorious point, Agham recognized Celeste's plethora of advances in offense and defense. Seeing as her data was partly fabricated to execute the vows Mari Celestine had promised, the unceasing goal is a success. Celeste took the role of the de facto saviour of the nabe. But foreign people question her membership in The Exiles, a group composed of anti-heroes, mostly outlaws; considering her heroine status. According to the words of Abraham Lair, he was unexpectedly sent numerous sets of mail concerning the numerous murder cases filed against his creation, since she annihilates notorious beings without hesitation. It practically marks Celeste as an "outlaw". Powers & Abilities Powers *'Photokinesis:' *'Flight:' *'Technopathy:' Abilities *'Physical Structure:' Celeste's body is composed of iron-nickel and titanium alloy, reinforced with carbon fiber and inorganic skin. These make her very durable enough to sustain average-human combat advances. *'Multilingualism:' As a robot, Celeste's memory is filled with information such as language. She technically knows every known system of speech and how to write them. Equipment Relationships Appearances Background in other media